


Ready or Not

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 1 & 2 [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hide and Seek, Implied Relationships, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Hide and seek time.





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes revisiting more kid fic memories with drabbles. So handy!  
> More! Drabble! Bullshit! Aaaaa! I wanna write somethign longer but depression! Hxndndm  
> For the bingo square k3, playing games. 
> 
> Also for these drabbles I'm really feelin the loki pov and I'm sorry if this doesn't quite fit the per view of the tsb xhdbdn

"Ready or not, here I come!" Came the call from Thor, and Loki giggled to himself from his hiding spot. He would never be found where he was—

The bushes next to him rustled.

Thor couldn't have found him already, Loki couldn't believe it. It wasn't fair! 

A young boy who was _not_ Thor popped out of the brush and shot him a grin.

"Whatcha playing?" The boy asked.

"Hide and seek. What's your name?" Loki asked in return.

"Tony. Wanna play something cooler?"

" _Yes._ "

Thor was abandoned and twenty years later at their wedding they still laughed about it.

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea for this square was much dirtier but here we are, depressed and with Starbucks iced and frozen drink cups piling up around me.  
> Hope the cuteness appeased the drabble gods, cause I only got one more and it might be angsty xhdjjd


End file.
